Les enfants de la guerre
by Kanjiro
Summary: Des années avant l'attaque de Kyûbi, Gîru Takeo, jeune membre de l'ANBU, découvre au cours d'un siège un autre aspect de la guerre : l'art de la guerre des temps féodaux, pratiqué encore par quelques samurais dans un monde de ninjas. OS entièrement OC.


**Titre :** Les enfants de la guerre**  
Auteur :** Kanjiro**  
Base :** Naruto**  
Genre :** Guerre, stratégie et politique, avec une touche de mysticisme.**  
Disclaimer :** C'est à Masashi Kishimoto qu'appartiennent le manga et tous ses personnages.  
**Notes :** Cet OS met en scène Takeo et Hôhime, des personnages du Passé blanc, des années avant les évènements de ladite fic. J'y tente d'apporter une réponse à cette question : si Naruto est un manga sur les ninjas, qu'en est-il des samurais ? Cette réponse sera mise en scène également dans mes autres fics.

_­_

**Les enfants de la guerre**

Les pas de Takeo résonnaient dans les couloirs de bois vénérables. Les hommes du clan Yôkô s'y déplaçaient tranquillement, avec révérence, même lorsqu'il y avait urgence, comme en ce moment. La seule fois où il leur avait posé la question, ils avaient répondu qu'il leur fallait témoigner du respect à ce lieu, jusque dans leurs moindres gestes. A l'époque, son masque avait camouflé un sourire à la fois amusé, apitoyé et méprisant. Puis il avait rencontré celle qui les menait.

Le jeune Gîru allongea le pas, sans pour autant courir ni user de mouvements plus typiques des shinobi. Une fois arrivé devant la porte du sanctuaire, il s'épousseta sans réfléchir, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne devait pas être influençable. Ni influençable ni quoi que ce soit. Les shinobi ne devaient rien laisser transparaître. Chez un ANBU, il ne devait y avoir rien à laisser transparaître. Mais avant d'entrer, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration.

La pièce était plongée dans un tel silence qu'il dut redoubler de délicatesse, voulant à tout prix éviter de faire grincer la porte. Il franchit prudemment le seuil, les sens en alerte, le pied sûr mais leste, pour échapper à tout piège possible et imaginable. Le bruit étrange du sabre glissant dans son fourreau, à la fois soyeux et métallique, ne le surprit pas : il avait appris à connaître les manières du yojimbo.

Tout près de la porte se tenait un homme à la carrure et aux gestes parfaits. L'équilibre entre puissance et vitesse, entre rigidité et souplesse. Il portait l'armure traditionnelle des Yôkô, aux couleurs solaires, forgée comme celles d'antan, ornée de l'emblème du soleil d'or, un chapelet de perles d'ambre fixé au plastron. Sa coiffure de guerrier féodal aurait pu sembler désuète ailleurs, mais dans ce lieu, c'était Takeo qui ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Son visage sévère ne se détendit pas lorsqu'il vit que l'intrus n'était pas un ennemi. Au contraire, ses sourcils broussailleux se firent plus menaçants. Les quelques centimètres d'acier du sabre qu'il avait commencé à tirer ne retournèrent pas dans le fourreau. L'ANBU n'eut droit qu'à un signe de tête lent et mesuré en direction du sanctuaire. Takeo avança lentement : au point où ils en étaient, il aurait préféré ne pas exposer son dos à Mamoru.

Le bois fit entendre un doux gémissement sous ses pieds. Lorsque son unité avait escorté la suite de la princesse des Yôkô, Takeo s'était imaginé qu'elle se contenterait de soutenir les troupes. Mais elle avait commencé par s'installer dans ce vieux temple, désaffecté, abandonné et à moitié en ruine depuis une incursion des troupes de Tsuchi. Au lieu de participer aux fortifications, sa suite s'était occupée à le restaurer partiellement. A l'époque, Takeo avait fait comme tous les autres : il n'avait rien compris, mais il n'avait rien dit non plus. Après tout elle était la future dirigeante d'un des clans les plus puissants du Pays du Feu : on pouvait bien lui passer quelques caprices. Là encore, il avait vite compris son erreur. Même le bruit de sa respiration semblait rester un instant suspendu dans le silence, résonnant entre les murs séculaires. Comme si ce lieu donnait à chaque bruit un sens plus grand, plus large. La poussière virevoltait dans les rais de lumière argentée que la lune projetait sur le parquet vermoulu, comme une nuée d'esprits nocturnes. Il n'y avait pas de chandelles, ni de vent. Et pourtant il y avait une lumière légère et chaude, et de légers souffles dérangeaient la poussière.

Et elle était là. Agenouillée devant l'autel, où se tenait une statue en bronze, que le temps avait rendue méconnaissable. Mais il y avait une étrange ressemblance entre elle et la forme harmonieuse à ses pieds. Sa prière semblait l'unir au temple. Takeo comprit que la faible lumière émanait de son corps et que c'était sa respiration qui soulevait la poussière. Il avait beau la connaître depuis des semaines, c'était toujours la même chose : la gorge sèche, les histoires qui lui revenaient en mémoire. On racontait qu'elle était vénérée comme une sainte par tous les monastères du Pays, et que son accession au titre de matriarche des Yôkô signifierait le retour de la classe des guerriers. Certains dans le camp murmuraient même qu'elle était l'élue d'un puissant esprit. Le jeune homme se sentait minuscule et important à la fois, comme privilégié par sa simple présence. Il ne sentait même plus le masque sur son visage.

Son armure cliqueta. Takeo put sentir sa concentration se briser. Elle ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir mélancolique. Elle se leva avec révérence, repassa les deux sabres du guerrier dans sa ceinture de soie, puis se tourna vers lui. Le hakama ample et immaculé qui lui couvrait les jambes semblait la grandir, tandis que le plastron de son armure cachait sa féminité. Mutsumi n'avait guère que trente ans, mais ses traits se paraient déjà de quelques rides de sagesse. Ses yeux étaient aussi mystérieux qu'elle. Mais lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur lui, ils lui rappelèrent ses prérogatives par leurs questions. Il se redressa imperceptiblement, la remerciant silencieusement. L'ANBU inclina profondément la tête, sans que son corps plie. Il crut entendre Mamoru grommeler dans son dos.

-_Hime-sama._

Mutsumi scruta les yeux du jeune homme à travers ceux de son masque de tigre. Le cliquetis de son armure l'avait rappelée à la guerre et aux soldats, mais elle était encore dans l'immensité écrasante de la prière. Il lui fallut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se rappeler son nom, alors qu'elle les avait tous mémorisés dès la première minute.

-_Takeo-kun._

Il toussota poliment.

-_Veuillez m'excuser, Hime-sama…_

-_Qu'y a-t-il ?_

-_Mon nom est Tora._

Elle soupira de nouveau. Pauvre enfant. Il croyait que la victoire s'obtenait par la mort du cœur et un visage blanc comme la porcelaine mortuaire. Par l'effacement de la passion, du courroux et du courage même, pour ne laisser que l'efficacité, le devoir insensible, détaché et froid. Elle avait vu tant de jeune gens entrer dans l'ANBU et tenter en vain de tuer leur cœur, pour le laisser couvert de plaies et à vif.

-_Je n'ai que faire du nom de votre masque, Gîru Takeo. C'est à votre visage et à vos ancêtres que je m'adresse. Et peu m'importe que vous les ayez cachés dans l'ombre, ce sont eux qui m'importent._

Le jeune homme se tut. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir à travers son masque pour savoir à quel point il était penaud. Pauvre enfant. La simple parole d'un aîné, guerrier ou ombre, suffisait à changer son cœur.

L'un comme l'autre firent comme si rien ne s'était passé et revinrent à la guerre. Mamoru n'avait bien sûr rien entendu : la conversation ne faisait pas partie de son travail, et il travaillait bien mieux que Takeo.

-_L'état-major désire vous voir, Hime-sama_, fit l'ANBU d'une voix formelle.

-_Je vois._

La situation devait être bien préoccupante pour qu'ils se décident enfin à faire appel à elle. Après tout, cela faisait des semaines qu'ils tentaient de reprendre la ville, sans succès.

-_Allons-y. Mamoru._

Les quelques centimètres d'acier réintégrèrent sèchement le fourreau. Elle sortit, altière, toujours suivie par le yojimbo. Mais si lui était son ombre, alors Takeo était bien moindre.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du temple, le ciel s'était alourdi. La nuit n'était pas douce, mais chaude et tendue : le temps était à l'orage, comme si le climat se faisait le reflet de la situation. Les tentes étaient massées autour de la vieille bâtisse, et le camp, même à cette heure tardive, grouillait de vie. La foule des shinobi cessa son activité et s'écarta pour laisser passer Uchiha Mutsumi, Hôhime des Yôkô. Héritière par la naissance d'une des plus puissantes familles du pays, et membre par le mariage d'un des plus puissants clans du village. La plupart des ninja ne virent même pas passer Takeo, et pas seulement à cause de sa discrétion constante d'ANBU.

Mamoru écarta cérémonieusement le tissu qui marquait l'entrée de la tente de l'état-major, et laissa entrer sa protégée, après avoir exercé sa vigilance d'un coup d'œil qui avait embrassé toute la salle. Le pan retomba sur Takeo qui venait de franchir le seuil. Il réprima avec peine un soupir exaspéré, puis alla se placer aux côtés de ses camarades, dans un coin d'ombre, là où nul ne pouvait les distinguer les uns des autres. Au centre de la tente, sur une table, s'étalaient des dizaines de cartes : stratégiques, géologiques, géopolitiques, hydrographiques…il y avait l'embarras du choix.

Sur elles était penché l'homme qui tenait entre ses frêles mains le destin de tout un contingent de shinobi. Une silhouette malingre, une main longue et fine s'appuyant sur une canne, l'autre posée sur la table, un visage mince aux yeux perçants, ses cheveux gris rassemblés en une queue de cheval qui autrefois avait peut-être été hirsute. Nara Shingen ne payait pas de mine, mais il était l'un des meilleurs stratèges de Konoha. Sinon le meilleur. Il avait passé plus de temps sur un champ de bataille que dans ses foyers, et il connaissait la guerre mieux que le visage de ses propres enfants.

Mutsumi se posta face à lui, la main sur le pommeau de son sabre, comme sur un sceptre. Ils s'accordèrent une petite bataille de regards avant de revenir à leur condition d'alliés.

-_Ah, Hime-sama_, fit Shingen_, nous vous attendions. Laissez-moi vous rappeler la situation avant que nous abordions l'ordre du jour._

Elle ne broncha pas d'un pouce devant cet affront calculé : Shingen avait beau être un militaire, il savait les subtilités de la politique, et avait fort habilement rappelé à Mutsumi combien la situation lui était étrangère. Mais si elle n'était jamais descendue sur le champ de bataille, ce n'était certainement pas de sa propre volonté, mais bien à cause du sectarisme des commandants shinobi.

-_La ville de Kyô est un passage obligé sur les routes commerciales entre Hi no Kuni et Tsuchi no Kuni, et, il y a un mois, elle a été prise par les troupes d'Iwa. Nous avons depuis tenté de reprendre ce qui était à nous, mais en vain : même si nos opérations d'assassinat et de sabotage ont permis de faire avancer le front jusqu'ici, la ville reste imprenable._

-_Vous ne m'apprenez rien, Shingen-san_, objecta Mutsumi, poliment mais fermement. Il fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

-_Nous avons absolument tout essayé, mais rien n'y a fait. Au cours de ce dernier mois, la ville a été transformée en véritable forteresse par les architectes de Tsuchi. Toutes les voies d'accès sont parfaitement surveillées, le moindre niveau d'attaque est rendu impossible par les défenses ninjutsu, et nous apprenons que des renforts sont en route. D'ici la fin de la semaine, notre front sera probablement enfoncé grâce au soutien logistique que procurera cette ville à l'ennemi. De plus toute offensive franche est hors de propos : non seulement la force expéditionnaire serait éradiquée, mais une telle tentative entraînerait l'exécution graduelle de la population civile, prise en otage. Or nous ne pouvons pas vraiment nous permettre de perdre la force de travail d'un tel centre névralgique._

Voici ce qu'étaient des centaines de vies, de familles, de personnalités et d'émotions : une force de travail. Le monde avait bien changé.

-_Quelle décision avez-vous prise ?_

-_Eh bien, nous espérions avoir votre avis avant de prendre une décision._

Son avis ? Sûrement pas pour le prendre en considération. Non, plutôt pour pouvoir le rejeter, arguant une fois de plus qu'elle combattait selon des règles et des tactiques mortes depuis des décennies, qu'elle n'y connaissait rien à la stratégie et que la bataille n'était pas la place d'un aristocrate. Le tout d'un ton poli, mielleux et n'admettant aucune réponse.

Peut-être Shingen prenait-il plaisir à la rabaisser sans cesse, ou peut-être désirait-il affirmer sans cesse son statut de stratège en chef, fut-ce aux dépens de ses alliés. Elle réprima ces pensées et relégua les vengeances mesquines à un futur lointain : sa fierté importait peu, c'était son devoir qui importait. Et son devoir était de défendre son peuple.

-_Que comptiez-vous faire, si jamais mon avis n'était pas intervenu ?_

Shingen prit une inspiration et ferma les yeux, comme s'il rassemblait ses souvenirs. Mutsumi savait qu'il se délectait à l'avance du grand étalage de sagesse militaire qui allait suivre.

-_Etant donné la situation, il nous est impossible de reprendre Kyô. Nous devons donc la considérer comme perdue et nous préoccuper de la suite._

-_C'est-à-dire ?_ demanda-t-elle en réprimant le tremblement dans sa voix.

Shingen sourit très légèrement.

-_Nous avons rassemblé tout un contingent pour essayer de reprendre la ville. Cette mission a déjà échoué. Notre position actuelle n'est absolument pas adaptée pour nous défendre contre les renforts que les troupes de Tsuchi recevront bientôt. Il faut nous replier sur une position de force pour établir les défenses._

Elle le savait déjà, bien sûr. Son âme recelait des secrets de stratégie bien plus anciens que ceux auxquels avaient recours les ombres de Konoha. En vérité elle en savait probablement plus sur la stratégie que Shingen lui-même. Mais elle n'occupait pas de poste de commandement, et elle n'appartenait pas à l'armée. Elle était née à la mauvaise époque : il y a un siècle, c'est elle qui aurait été à la place de Shingen. Mais aujourd'hui elle n'était qu'une aristocrate jouant au stratège pour donner l'illusion que sa caste était autre chose qu'une bande de courtisans fourbes et pantouflards. La guerre avait changé. Elle avait changé de camp.

Shingen interpréta à tort son silence comme une marque d'incompréhension.

-_Nous étions l'attaquant : les troupes ennemies en approche vont changer la donne et faire de nous les défenseurs. Il nous faut réagir en conséquence : ne pouvant arrêter la marche des évènements, il nous faut nous adapter et changer nos rôles_, dit-il comme s'il faisait la leçon à un novice.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Son regard noir aux fugitifs reflets d'ambre plongea dans les yeux bruns et durs du shinobi. Les paroles de Shingen résumaient bien la situation. Oui, la guerre avait changé. Elle était maintenant l'apanage de l'ombre, plus du sabre. Et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à y faire : ainsi allait le monde.

Les pensées de Mutsumi allèrent vers Mamoru : le guerrier brûlait de laisser sa lame chanter le deuil de Nara Shingen, et de punir la série d'offenses que le stratège venait de faire à sa princesse. Mais il fallait songer à sauver la ville, pas à laisser l'orgueil diviser ceux qui devaient œuvrer ensemble.

Hôhime se reprit dans l'instant et le vieux shinobi soutint son regard quelques secondes, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses cartes.

-_Je voulais dire : que comptez-vous faire par rapport à la ville ? Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de la laisser tomber aux mains de l'ennemi._

Elle connaissait déjà sa réponse. Mais il lui importait de l'entendre de sa bouche.

-_Deux détachements d'ANBU seront envoyés, l'un pour occuper les défenseurs, les autres pour tenter de détruire le plus de matériel possible._

Il allait donc sacrifier une bonne partie des otages, ainsi que 8 de ses meilleurs hommes. Sans verser une larme. Il allait les envoyer à la mort et passer à la suite. L'ANBU n'était pas fait d'hommes, mais d'armes. Des possibilités militaires portant un masque, rien de plus. La guerre avait changé.

Certains des souvenirs qu'elle avait remontaient à des siècles auparavant. Un temps où le moindre soldat portait le nom de ses ancêtres avec fierté, où chaque bataille était porteuse de renommée pour le futur. Car il y avait un futur : d'autres batailles, une expérience qui s'enrichissait, la montée en grade, les récompenses, la gloire. Peut-être même des terres, une famille, des enfants qui à leur tour pourraient se battre pour leur seigneur. Un temps où la guerre avait été élevée au rang d'art, où même les armes avaient un nom et une histoire. La guerre avait changé.

Aujourd'hui la guerre était l'affaire d'ombres sans émotions ni visage. Les armes étaient identiques, sans nom, produites puis sacrifiées. Elles n'étaient plus faites d'acier incorruptible, mais de chair renforcée. Elle posa les yeux sur les cartes. Voilà ce qu'était la guerre aujourd'hui : une série de décisions stratégiques, puis un ordre pour leur application. La guerre avait changé.

Le vent souffla brusquement dans la tente et on entendit un faible cliquetis d'acier du côté des ANBU. Mamoru et Mutsumi plongèrent leurs regards dans l'ombre au même moment. Hôhime vit le jeune Takeo se redresser. Sa main tremblait légèrement. Elle sourit : il devait avoir 10 ans de plus que son fils, mais il restait un enfant. Pauvre enfant. Sacrifié comme tant d'autres à l'efficacité des opérations militaires et à la restauration de la paix. Son sang de Gîru ne supportait pas la décision qui venait d'être prise, et son entraînement d'ANBU luttait pour garder le contrôle : ceux de son clan ne connaissent pas de crime pire que le fratricide. Et pourtant il n'y avait plus d'autre choix à présent.

Le plus insupportable dans cette situation, c'était que Shingen avait raison. La ville ne pouvait être reprise, et elle ne pouvait pas non plus être abandonnée à l'ennemi. Mutsumi connaissait la marche à suivre : la terre brûlée. Et c'était bien ce que Shingen voulait faire. Mais jamais ses hommes ne sortiraient vivants de cette opération. La première escouade se ferait tailler en pièces par l'ennemi, et l'autre n'aurait le temps que de se faire repérer et exécuter. Les otages ne tarderaient pas à les suivre. Certes, la majorité de la population avait été évacuée avant la prise de la ville : les civils qui étaient restés étaient ceux dont la garnison de Konoha avait besoin pour la bataille. Ceux dont les troupes d'Iwa avaient maintenant besoin pour les batailles à venir : une cinquantaine de personnes tout au plus. Mais ils restaient des civils : ceux qui, par nature, ne devaient jamais être mêlés à la guerre. Mais la guerre avait changé.

Elle planta à nouveau son regard dans celui de Shingen.

-_Vous n'enverrez qu'une seule escouade. Je les accompagnerai._

-_C'est hors de question, Hime-sama. Je ne peux risquer de vous perdre._

Bien entendu : laisser aller au feu une personne aussi importante sur le plan politique revenait à mettre sa tête sur le billot.

-_Malheureusement pour vous, Shingen-san, je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. Le seul à disposer de ma vie est mon seigneur, et celui-ci m'a laissé partir en guerre._

C'était sans appel : il avait beau être le commandant des troupes de Konoha sur ce front, il n'avait aucune autorité sur elle.

-_Je ne vous laisserais pas aller à la mort et compromettre une opération capitale pour que vous puissiez flatter votre cause ou votre ego avec un sacrifice soi-disant héroïque ! _cracha-t-il, oubliant de dissimuler son mépris.

-_Cette opération n'est pas capitale, Shingen-san. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi._

Il ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa. Une fois la politesse et les conventions disparues, la déplaisante réalité s'imposait brutalement. Et dans cette réalité, il était un soldat inférieur à elle, qui avait failli à sa mission, et ce quelle que soit la nature de la guerre. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas. Parmi elles, le pouvoir et l'échec.

-_Vous avez déjà échoué, et vous échouerez encore si votre plan est suivi. Je peux vous éviter de perdre deux escouades. Si j'échoue, vous n'en perdrez qu'une. Et soyez honnête : ai-je vraiment plus de valeur à vos yeux qu'une escouade entière d'ANBU ?_

Il se redressa sur sa canne et parla d'une voix ferme.

-_Là n'est pas la question Hime-sama : il n'est pas question de mon opinion mais de mon devoir. Et si l'ANBU est prêt à mourir et moi à le sacrifier pour notre devoir, je ne suis pas prêt à vous envoyer, vous, à une mort héroïque._

Elle fut presque surprise, mais sourit. A ses yeux, c'était à ses hommes que revenait l'honneur de tenter de réparer l'échec. Pas à une personne qu'il méprisait : même les ombres ont leur fierté. La guerre n'avait peut-être pas tant changé, après tout.

-_Je comprends. Cependant il n'est pas question d'échec pour moi. Je vous jure de ramener cette escouade vivante._

Ses épaules furent agitées par un rire incrédule.

-_Je suis sûr que les rumeurs vont bon train dans le camp. Mais je ne suis pas dupe : peu m'importe que vous soudoyez les temples ou que vous soyez assez charismatique pour faire fonctionner leurs esprits de mystiques enfumés._

Mamoru s'avança lentement, dégageant son sabre de l'étreinte du fourreau d'un mouvement de pouce.

-_Vous vous oubliez, Shingen-sama._

Comme toujours, le yojimbo avait l'art de calmer les situations. Le Nara se reprit et parla d'une voix sans appel.

-_Hime-sama, vous êtes libre de vos mouvements. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, mes hommes ne sont pas à votre disposition. Je lancerai l'opération quand je le jugerai bon._

Mamoru recula de deux pas et lâcha la poignée de l'arme antique qui sommeillait à sa ceinture. Mutsumi hésita un instant puis décida d'en finir avec cette querelle. Elle s'inclina devant le Nara.

-_Je vous remercie pour vos conseils, Shingen-san, et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite de cette guerre, car je ne crois pas que nous nous reverrons._

Shingen s'inclina. Pas aussi profondément qu'elle, mais peut-être était simplement son dos.

-_Adieu, Hime-sama._

Mutsumi lui tourna le dos et sortit de la tente, toujours aussi altière. Mamoru adressa un sourire presque malicieux au vieux stratège, et juste avant de franchir le seuil, il lui adressa des paroles sibyllines.

-_Puissiez-vous vivre des temps intéressants, Shingen-sama._

Il s'en retourna et suivit sans hésitation sa princesse dans la nuit, vers ce que beaucoup ici voyaient comme une mort certaine. Il ne laissait rien derrière lui, pas même un regret, seulement un stratège face à un nouvel échec, et un jeune homme dans le doute.

Les deux nobles refirent le chemin vers le temple, sous un ciel de plus en plus lourd. Une fois arrivée dans ses quartiers, Mutsumi se prépara très simplement. Deux bâtonnets d'encens et une prière sincère à ses ancêtres suffirent. Elle n'avait pas peur, et elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle faisait ce que tous les ancêtres qu'elle priait avaient fait : elle allait sereinement au devant de la mort. Mamoru prit avec révérence ce qui reposait sur le présentoir : le bien le plus précieux de Mutsumi, après les deux sabres à sa ceinture. Les lueurs de la lune et des flambeaux éclairèrent une robe aux motifs complexes, floraux et solaires, dont les couleurs chaudes semblaient onduler subtilement selon la lumière ambiante. Avec une délicatesse qui semblait improbable chez un guerrier tel que lui, il passa la robe sur les épaules gracieuses de Mutsumi, qui se leva et se dirigea vers le sanctuaire.

Une fois dans le cœur de bois de ce temple, elle s'agenouilla une nouvelle fois devant la statue de bronze, et pria silencieusement Amaterasu Ô-mi-kami, déesse céleste du soleil, de lui accorder la force d'accomplir son devoir, si difficile soit-il. Et de nouveau la lumière chaude et réconfortante sembla émaner de la statue, puis se communiquer à son propre corps. A présent entièrement rassérénée, elle s'inclina jusqu'à toucher la poussière de son front, et se releva. Mamoru sortit de son recueillement et scruta l'ombre de son regard d'aigle. Une silhouette en sortit timidement, une silhouette qui cachait encore son visage derrière celui d'un tigre en porcelaine.

-_Takeo-kun…_

-_Hime-sama, je veux vous accompagner._

-_Et trahir ton seigneur ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je puis permettre._

-_J'ai beau être un shinobi et un ANBU, j'ai été Gîru dès ma naissance, et je le serais jusqu'à ma mort. Je pense que vous pouvez éviter à mes frères de bataille de mourir, et je veux vous assister._

Mutsumi sourit : il avait pris cette décision de sa propre volonté, pas parce qu'il n'appréciait pas Shingen, ou parce qu'il l'admirait, elle. Il avait choisi de laisser parler son sang.

-_Et puis après tout…Shingen-sama n'a encore donné aucun ordre de mission. Donc je ne trahis personne._

Même Mamoru sourit légèrement.

-_Nous devrions nous presser_, fit Mutsumi d'une voix insouciante,_ si nous voulons être rentrés avant l'orage._

Plus la soirée s'avançait, plus le temps empirait. Ils n'eurent aucun mal à franchir les limites du camp : Mutsumi était libre d'aller où elle allait, et elle attirait suffisamment l'attention pour permettre à Takeo de se faufiler au nez et à la barbe des sentinelles. Le jeune homme avait rarement été aussi excité, en 6 mois d'appartenance à l'ANBU. Et il ne savait pas exactement d'où cela venait : peut-être était-ce la désobéissance, l'exaltation de la bataille ou simplement l'admiration qu'il vouait à Mutsumi. Voire les trois. La qualifier de vestige d'un autre temps aurait été insultant : Shingen avait bien 20 ans de plus qu'elle. Et pourtant, à bien des égards, elle semblait plus ancienne. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle vivait selon des coutumes qui avaient disparu il y a des décennies. Il se dégageait d'elle une impression de sagesse et de puissance immémoriale. Par moments, le jeune Gîru avait même peur d'elle : son instinct surdéveloppé, même muselé par l'entraînement de l'ANBU, lui disait qu'elle était loin d'être une simple mortelle. C'était indéfinissable, comme trop profond ou trop puissant pour que l'esprit humain puisse le comprendre, mais les gens semblaient prêts à la suivre jusqu'à la mort. Et elle leur rendait cette affection : elle connaissait le vrai nom de chacun des ANBU qui l'avaient escortée, et était prête à sacrifier sa vie sans hésitation pour les sauver. Et c'était bien cela qui lui avait gagné l'admiration de Takeo.

La masse sombre des nuages libéra soudain une langue de lumière au-dessus de la ville, d'où s'échappait des panaches de fumée qui venaient se mêler aux nuées. Quelques secondes plus tard, le ciel fit entendre un grondement menaçant, comme une bête acculée. L'orage les attendait. Devant eux, les contreforts des montagnes s'élevaient dans la nuit, comme des géants fantomatiques. Kyô, malgré la proximité de Tsuchi, était bâtie comme la plupart des grandes villes du Pays du Feu, dans une cuvette au milieu de la forêt. Le plateau forestier descendait pour creuser une vallée miniature, bordée par la pente montagneuse.

Il n'y eut pas de paroles pendant les 20 minutes que durèrent le trajet : chacun d'entre eux était prêt à mourir, et ce depuis des années. Il n'y avait plus qu'à aller au devant de la bataille. Et elle ne se fit plus attendre.

Mutsumi marchait en tête, menant ses deux compagnons avec une lenteur affectée, dont la tranquillité mettait au défi les gardiens du lieu. Les ombres sur le bord du chemin se troublèrent soudain. Takeo porta la main à sa lame avant même d'avoir pu penser. Mais il fut loin d'être le plus rapide. Une silhouette évanescente se posa aux pieds de Mutsumi. Dans les ombres scintilla un éclat d'acier, qui fusa vers la gorge de la princesse. Elle ne broncha pas.

Il y eut un bruit sec et métallique. Trois éclairs argentés plus tard, l'ombre tombait en pathétiques morceaux sur la poussière du chemin. Mamoru rengaina son arme avec une lenteur délibérée. L'unité de shinobi portant le bandeau au roc se déploya pour les encercler. Mamoru se plaça devant Mutsumi, et laissa la tension planer un instant.

Son katana jaillit de son fourreau. Le guerrier brandit fièrement son arme et héla ses ennemis d'une voix forte.

-_Je suis Yôkô Mamoru ! Depuis la naissance du clan vénérable, mes aïeux ont protégé la vie de la princesse des Yôkô ! J'ai combattu aux côtés des chevaucheurs de vague des mers de l'est ! Ma lame s'est abreuvée du sang des chanteurs de nuées des plaines du nord ! Les pèlerins des sables de l'ouest se sont enfuis à ma vue ! Et ce soir vous autres seigneurs des pierres connaîtrez la morsure de la défaite par ma main !_

Les 8 shinobi restèrent interdits un moment. Takeo faillit se mettre à rire : si les ninja allaient à la bataille en silence et en toute discrétion, les guerriers annonçaient fièrement leur arrivée. L'ANBU profita de la stupeur que cette harangue avait provoqué pour s'éclipser vivement.

Un vétéran borgne, portant une gemme sombre en guise d'œil de verre, s'avança.

-_Ceci est notre première et dernière sommation : rebroussez chemin, qui que vous soyez._

Mamoru soupira, déçu de l'effet qu'avait produit ses paroles : apparemment ils le prenaient pour un fou inoffensif, comme si les quatre morceaux sanguinolents qui gisaient dans l'herbe n'avaient jamais été là.

-_Allons, qu'y a-t-il ?_ dit le yojimbo d'une voix méprisante_ Où avez-vous appris la guerre ? Dans une cour ? Approchez, Hihane a soif._

La garde à motif solaire de son sabre scintilla d'un éclat fugitif et gourmand, tandis que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur féroce, détaillant le corps de son adversaire comme s'il calculait la taille de son cercueil.

Le shinobi grimaça d'un air mauvais, et son œil unique eut un éclair de surprise.

-_Attendez une seconde…vous n'étiez pas trois ?_

Seul un gargouillis peu ragoûtant lui répondit. 50 centimètres d'acier sortaient de la gorge du ninja à sa gauche.

-_Et maintenant vous n'êtes plus que six…_fit l'ANBU d'une voix lugubre.

Un grand cri vieux de plusieurs siècles retentit dans la clairière. Sans hésiter une seconde, Mamoru avait chargé trois des six shinobi restants. La troupe de Tsuchi resta à nouveau interdite : les batailles entre shinobi sont faites de frappes uniques entrecoupées de déplacements, pas de corps-à-corps prolongés. Takeo, de son côté, n'hésita pas : lorsqu'il s'agissait de tuer, il lui suffisait de suivre son naturel. Il laissa sa première victime répandre son sang sur l'herbe et passa à la suivante.

L'œil de gemme du vétéran libéra un éclair de jade et la terre se souleva en un mur devant son corps, qui intercepta le ninja-to de l'ANBU.

-_N'espère pas parvenir à quoi que ce soit, gamin_, fit le shinobi de Tsuchi,_ Cet œil est une gemme de chakra cristallisé : sa puissance me dispense de sceaux pour mes techniques. Tu ne seras jamais assez rapide pour me contrer._

A ces mots, trois pics de roche jaillirent du mur. Les pupilles de Takeo s'étrécirent dans l'instant. Entre le masque blanc et les pointes de pierre s'interposa un bouclier de chakra solide. Le Kikawa se déploya brutalement, faisant voler les pics et le mur en éclat. Le visage de porcelaine se fendilla et explosa, laissant voir le sourire carnassier du Gîru.

-_Et maintenant voyons voir…combien d'yeux je vais devoir t'arracher pour te rendre aveugle…_

La charge brutale de Mamoru avait pris les shinobi de court. Suffisamment pour laisser une ouverture. Que le guerrier avait exploité pour soulager brutalement un des ninja de son bras droit. Il était à présent en garde. Sa lame poisseuse de sang dressait un mur d'acier rigide et impénétrable. Son regard de fer, presque hypnotique, clouait sur place ses adversaires.

-_Allons bon…_fit le yojimbo d'une voix insouciante,_ Avec tout ce sang elle ne coupera plus aussi bien…_

Prenant une posture plus cérémonieuse, Mamoru déclama sur le ton de la prière.

­**L'œil gris des morts s'ennuie des passions ardentes. Peau terne, croc luisant de faim, destin sombre d'un côté des horizons altiers. Volonté amputée à l'avenir érudit ! Pare-toi de rouge et d'étoffes de souffre !**

De la garde montèrent en ronflant des flammes orangées qui léchèrent délicatement la lame. Le sabre tout entier se mit à briller, comme si son métal avait été porté au rouge. Le sang s'évapora en fumerolles écarlates, répandant une senteur âcre et entêtante, comme un encens martial.

**Hagane no Hikawa** (La Peau ardente de l'acier)

-_Je vous l'ai dit…elle a soif._

Mutsumi poursuivait sa marche, comme si de rien n'était, les yeux fermés, au mépris de la bataille. Les deux shinobi restants lui barrèrent la route. Six shuriken acérés fendirent l'air vers elle. Hôhime ouvrit les yeux. S'en répandit une lumière ardente digne du soleil. Chaque couture de sa robe brilla du même éclat qui déforma l'air tout autour d'elle. Les étoiles d'acier fondirent avant même de l'atteindre. Le métal brûlant vint de lui-même se mêler à l'étoffe du vêtement.

-_Hors de mon chemin_, dit-elle d'une voix inhumaine.

Pour toute réponse, les shinobi reprirent leurs esprits et l'encerclèrent en un éclair. Chacun forma une même série de sceaux et frappa le sol de sa paume.

**Doton ! Doryûkiba !! **(Les Crocs du Dragon de la Terre)

Les deux chakra combinés firent se soulever la terre. Le sol poussiéreux forma une gueule béante aux crocs cristallins, qui vint se refermer sur Mutsumi. On entendit distinctement un soupir las au beau milieu du rugissement féroce de la pierre.

-_Pauvres enfants…_

Le bruit si fascinant du sabre jaillissant du fourreau s'accompagna du chuintement des flammes naissantes. Un cercle parfait de feu et d'acier déchiqueta la mâchoire de terre. Une forme flamboyante et dansante s'en échappa.

**Karyûkaiten **(Le Tourbillon du Dragon du Feu)

Le cercle se brisa pour former une silhouette serpentine qui enveloppa Mutsumi. Son sabre traça un motif complexe dans l'air. La forme se lova rapidement autour des trois ninja et commença à tourbillonner, se confondant avec la danse agile et diaphane de Hôhime. Ses adversaires se consumèrent en hurlant de terreur. Elle rengaina son sabre et continua sa route. Elle n'était pas triste : la tristesse l'attendait au bout du chemin.

Laissant la bataille derrière elle, Mutsumi acheva rapidement son trajet et parvint à destination. Là où le plateau devenait plaine, un promontoire surplombait la ville. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne dormait plus : la guerre ne laisse que peu de place au sommeil. Les forges travaillaient continuellement et la fumée de leur labeur formait un lien constant vers le ciel : elles préparaient les armes pour les troupes ennemies qui arrivaient. La guerre allait bientôt envahir les forêts du Pays du Feu, et embraser tout dans son sillage. Mutsumi porta son regard sur les centaines de lumière qui peuplaient la ville : autant de vies à part entière. Autant de noms, d'histoires et de cœurs. Le ciel gronda à nouveau. La fureur orageuse de Susano-wo allait bientôt s'abattre sur la vallée. Mais Mutsumi était là pour porter la colère de sa sœur, Amaterasu. Les dieux pouvaient-ils vraiment prendre parti dans les luttes mesquines des hommes, eux qui étaient au-dessus de tout ? Elle était la princesse des Yôkô : depuis la naissance, elle était destinée à devenir une messagère des cieux. Sa famille avait les faveurs de la déesse, et Tsuchi no Kuni était son ennemi. La guerre était-elle un décret du ciel ? Ou les hommes ne faisaient-il que l'offenser en se livrant bataille ? Hôhime soupira et se prépara à accomplir son devoir.

La lame de Hihane perça le ventre du shinobi, qui poussa un gémissement de douleur étouffé par son masque. L'épée lui avait déjà pris un bras. Mamoru finit le travail rapidement. Il tira son arme des entrailles de l'ennemi, tourna sur lui-même et cueillit sa tête d'un mouvement ample et ferme. Le cadavre tomba tandis que la chaleur cautérisait ses plaies dans l'instant. Les coups des deux autres rebondirent sur son armure, comme le guerrier l'avait calculé. Ils n'étaient guère plus que des chuunin. Mais Mamoru préféra être prudent, et recula de deux pas pour se remettre en garde.

Takeo avait abandonné toute forme de tactique. Le poids de son corps, combiné à la puissance du Kikawa, suffit à briser la garde de son ennemi. Une lutte féroce s'engagea, qui n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec les techniques complexes du taijutsu. Aux grognements d'efforts du vétéran se mêlèrent les feulements sauvages de Takeo. Ses yeux étaient ceux d'un fauve. Malgré sa supériorité physique, le shinobi de Tsuchi était écrasé par la masse de chakra qui enveloppait Takeo. Le jeune Gîru se débattait, frappait de tout ses membres, presque frénétiquement. Son adversaire parvint finalement à se dégager. Libre de ses mouvements, il mit à profit sa vitesse. Sa poigne de fer plaqua violemment l'ANBU contre un arbre. Sa main droite, armée d'un kunai, pénétra lentement le champ de chakra. Takeo avait gâché ses forces en un combat brutal et basique, et son Kikawa avait perdu de sa puissance. Encore quelques centimètres et sa gorge se répandrait sur le sol.

Le ciel fit entendre un fracas épouvantable alors que l'orage éclatait. Une pluie battante commença à tomber. La lame rougeoyante de Hihane se mit à fumer alors qu'elle faisait s'évaporer les gouttes tombées du ciel. Un kunaï s'éleva en parade : le sabre passa au travers comme dans du beurre. Sur le cou du ninja s'ouvrit une large plaie, d'où s'échappa un torrent de sang. Son compagnon en fut aspergé et aveuglé, comme Mamoru l'avait espéré. Un coup de bûcheron fit entrer Hihane dans son torse. Le guerrier ignora le gémissement déchirant que poussa le ninja et appuya sur la base de la lame avec fermeté. Les côtes cédèrent, le sabre se fraya un chemin et le corps fut coupé en deux dans une grande gerbe écarlate. Le yojimbo arracha avec un grognement de douleur le kunai planté dans son plastron. Un filet de sang s'écoula de la plaie d'acier. Tout compte fait, ils ne s'étaient pas si mal défendus. Alors qu'il se focalisait sur le bruit de la pluie sur son armure pour calmer son vieux cœur qui battait la chamade, Mamoru aperçut, à la lueur d'un éclair, Takeo sur le point d'être égorgé.

Le dernier ninja de Tsuchi respirait lourdement. Mais c'était un petit prix à payer pour la victoire.

-_Et maintenant voyons voir…_fit-il d'un ton mauvais,_ ce que tu pourrais faire lorsque je t'aurais saigné comme un porc !_

La poitrine de Takeo se gonfla soudain, comme s'il suffoquait. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent tout grands. Le Kikawa revint brutalement, repoussant le kunai de sa gorge. Sa main fendit l'air et s'agrippa au visage de son ennemi. Ses dents grincèrent sous l'effort. Le sang coula une fois de plus. L'éclat de jade était à présent dans la main du Gîru. Son adversaire couvrait son visage de ses mains en poussant des hurlements terribles.

Takeo tomba à genoux. Son Kikawa quitta sa forme originale et en prit une autre. Le chakra se mit à rougeoyer et à pulser. Autour de ses mains apparurent des griffes fantomatiques. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur rouge et l'énergie sembla lui donner des crocs. Sa seconde peau s'orna de rayures floues, comme celles d'un tigre. Sa respiration s'accéléra, et le feulement devint grognement, s'amplifiant de seconde en seconde. La pluie continuait de tomber, de plus en plus fort. L'orage se déchaînait.

Le shinobi de Tsuchi eut un moment de frayeur devant la tension terrifiante qui se dégageait de Takeo. Puis l'expérience de plusieurs décennies de service reprit le dessus. Il se mordit le pouce et entama une série de sceaux.

**Ninpô Kuchiyose ! Doton Domushagun** (L'Armée des Guerriers de Terre)

Le sol détrempé se souleva et se contorsionna alors que les lignes de symboles cabalistiques quittait la paume posée au sol. Douze formes humaines naquirent du sol, armées de pied en cap. Marchant comme un seul homme sur Takeo, elles brandirent leurs sabres de pierre.

Le jeune Gîru ne savait plus où il en était. Il y a quelques mois, lorsque son clan était arrivé à Konoha, son père lui avait confié le rôle de lien entre les Gîru et le village. Sandaime avait estimé que l'ANBU était la meilleure solution pour lui apprendre à contrôler ses capacités. Takeo n'était encore qu'un enfant. Mais le Conseil avait jugé qu'il était trop…particulier pour être mis au contact des genin. Cela n'avait plu à personne, mais le jeune homme était le prix à payer pour sceller le lien. La preuve que les Gîru pouvaient être accueillis comme des frères, et pas comme des bêtes dangereuses. Mais l'entraînement de l'ANBU n'avait fait qu'irriter sa Bête. Les offenses faites aux valeurs de son clan. L'avalanche de règlements déshumanisants. Le mépris constant de Mamoru. La frontière entre le monde où il était entré et celui qu'il avait quitté. Et celle entre l'ANBU qu'il était et la princesse qu'était Mutsumi. Il n'en pouvait plus.

La forme bestiale chargea avec sauvagerie. Les griffes, devenues terriblement concrètes, semblèrent déchirer l'air et la pluie mêmes. Tout ce qui passait à portée était déchiqueté. Les guerriers de pierre frappaient, brisant ses bras de leurs armes de roche, le faisant trébucher, l'écrasant de tout leur poids. Mais il se relevait sans cesse, et faisait tout voler en éclats. Les rugissements qui s'échappaient de sa gorge meurtrie n'avaient plus grand-chose d'humain.

A l'extérieur de la mêlée indistincte, le dernier shinobi entama une série de sceaux. Ce gosse allait probablement mourir des suites de ses blessures. Mais il aurait peut-être le temps de se battre encore. Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques. Mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à finaliser la technique, une voix sévère s'éleva de derrière lui.

-_Ceci est son combat. Et ni toi ni moi n'avons à intervenir._

Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir et laissa ses réflexes prendre le dessus. Tournant sur lui-même, il voulut faucher les jambes de Mamoru d'un coup de pied. Mais Hihane s'interposa. Le guerrier poussa un cri sec. Le ninja poussa un grognement de douleur. Le combat avec le gosse l'ANBU l'avait trop affaibli. Et à présent que le sabre-soleil l'avait privé des ses jambes, il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Il s'accorda un dernier regret et pensa à ses frères qui attendaient dans la forteresse : ils se chargeraient de le venger. Il salua d'une pensée les hommes qui étaient morts ce soir et cracha sur les pieds du yojimbo. Celui-ci ficha Hihane dans sa nuque, fit tourner la lame d'un mouvement de poignet et mit un terme à ses souffrances.

Au milieu d'un nuage de pierre pulvérisée, Takeo avançait. Il était en piteux état et ne tarderait pas à mourir. Mais en attendant, la puissance incontrôlable de sa Bête le soutenait encore. Et vu ses yeux, il avait l'air bien décidé à se faire le prédateur de toute la vie alentours. Mamoru soupira tandis que la chair du shinobi à ses pieds brûlait en sifflant. Après trois semaines, il avait presque appris à apprécier ce gamin. C'était bien dommage. Mais c'était la guerre.

C'était exactement se que se disait Mutsumi, quelques centaines de mètre plus loin. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle s'apprêta à conjurer la plus puissante force qu'elle connaissait.

**Le Ponant aux yeux d'espoir se tourne vers les cieux. Le Couchant à la peau de tristesse se tourne vers la terre. Les reflets des nuages sont des lacs au souffle de deuil. Un passé de cendres danse sur les têtes des mortels.**

Sa robe se mit à flamboyer comme un brasier. Tandis que les flammes l'enveloppaient, sa coiffure complexe se défit et ses cheveux tombèrent sur son dos comme une cascade de jais. Portée telle une plume d'or par une force inimaginable, elle s'éleva dans les cieux en poussant un grand cri qui roula dans la vallée.

**L'Œil Gauche du commencement s'ouvre sur une création de déception. Au-delà des eaux pures, la fureur jumelle des lunes se pare de joyaux de tempête.**

Elle posa sur la ville des yeux qui n'étaient plus que deux gemmes blanches d'une chaleur divine. Les motifs de sa robe semblèrent s'imprimer sur le tissu de la nuit alors que son aura de flammes traçait des motifs aussi éphémères que les nuées. Et tous dans Kyô crurent que le jour nouveau se levait.

**Le Haut Céleste s'ouvre et la mort des ombres repose sous les montagnes. Que l'Océan infini se tarisse. Que la Terre intraitable s'agenouille. Que les Vents éternels se taisent. La pureté parle d'une voix de ruine.**

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues flamboyantes.

**Ōhiru-menomuchi-no-kami**

La lumière fusa comme une nuée de flèches, d'elle vers la ville. Et partout où elle se posait naissaient les flammes. La ville ne fut bientôt qu'un immense brasier où une vie se consumait à chaque seconde.

Au moment où la puissance d'Amaterasu se déchaînait, Mutsumi sut que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle déployait toute sa force. Car lorsque la lumière s'était posée sur Kyô, lorsque le jour purificateur s'était levé, elle avait entendu. Le tout premier son de l'incendie. Celui d'un enfant. Lorsque son fils était né, et qu'elle avait su que jamais il ne pourrait devenir un guerrier, Hôhime avait été triste. Elle n'avait pas honte de lui. Mais elle avait réalisé en une seconde tout ce qu'il ne pourrait vivre. Cette tristesse lui était revenue au centuple. Ce pouvoir que les cieux lui avaient confié était bien trop grand pour être mis au service des batailles. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix : ce monde qu'elle défendait était bâti sur la guerre. Mais elle ne pouvait supporter d'y avoir mêlée ce qui n'y appartenait pas. Il ne lui appartenait pas de faire entrer les dieux et les hommes dans ce monde.

La forme terrible et magnifique qu'elle avait prise disparut. La déesse la déposa délicatement sur le sol détrempé. La nuit était éclairée par les feux qui dévoraient la ville. Elle détourna le regard et s'éloigna du promontoire, laissant la pluie bombarder ses épaules et ses cheveux, à présent piteusement déliés. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Le chemin lui parut une voie longue et morne. Même le bruit de la pluie et le grondement de l'orage, qu'elle avait appris à aimer, lui semblaient ternes et tristes. Inutiles.

Elle avait toujours aimé la guerre. L'exaltation de la bataille, l'honneur, la splendeur du sabre, le raffinement des traditions martiales. Mais il n'y avait nulle part dans les souvenirs des siècles passés une telle tristesse. Jusqu'à présent. A présent elle comprenait les vieux guerriers qui choisissaient la vie de moine. Avec l'âge venait le recul, et la honte, la lucidité face à cette illusion sèche qu'était l'orgueil. A présent tout cela ne parvenait plus à cacher la vérité de la mort et de la souffrance. La guerre avait changé.

Autrefois la guerre était l'affaire de ceux qui la connaissaient et l'embrassaient. A présent la guerre n'était plus un art. Elle était l'avatar pur de la destruction. La guerre avait changé. Pour l'histoire. Mais surtout pour Mutsumi elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle parvint à la clairière, elle vit enfin l'ampleur du carnage. Des corps, des membres coupés, du sang, des gémissements et de la souffrance. Pas de gloire ou de raffinement. Takeo était à terre, son visage à nu. Le chakra enveloppait encore son corps, pulsant faiblement. Il se contorsionnait sur le sol détrempé, poussant des grognements de douleur bestiaux. Mamoru se tenait debout. Hihane était suspendue au-dessus de la tête du jeune homme. Mutsumi vit bien vite que bon nombre des blessures de Takeo n'avaient pu être causées par un shinobi. Elle jeta un regard noir à Mamoru, qui rengaina son arme et recula de deux pas, s'inclinant cérémonieusement.

Mutsumi courut vers le jeune Gîru et jeta son manteau sur ses épaules pour le réchauffer. Il était encore vivant. Elle regarda aux alentours, paniquée. Apercevant ce qu'elle cherchait, elle fouilla dans l'équipement d'un shinobi, mort depuis longtemps, les deux jambes proprement sectionnées. Hôhime en tira une poignée de pilules de soin, qu'elle fit avaler à Takeo. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras, maternelle, et ordonna à Mamoru de l'aider à transporter l'ANBU blessé. Avant de partir, Mutsumi regarda avec des yeux embués de larmes les lueurs de l'incendie au-dessus des arbres. Elle sentit la chaleur revenir dans le corps de Takeo. Pauvres, pauvres enfants.


End file.
